Three Kingdoms but One Destiny
by animaniac-aizel012
Summary: Long ago, a war between three kingdoms started. What will happen when the princes were brought to the human world and secretly became friends? Will it stop the war or will their friendship be their downfall? Main Pairing: 182769
1. Prolouge

Aizel: Hey guys, I have a new fic. This time it's about 3 kingdoms that hated each other for thousands of years. Those kingdoms are not your usual king, queen, prince, and princesses. Nope. They're about how the vampires, demons, and I bet you guys didn't see this coming, a fairy, came to the human world. Weird right? I just thought about it while I was in school. I was completely bored in lunch, so I decided to think new stories to post.

Sapphire: Hey. You forgot to tell them something.

Aizel: Forget? I didn't for- … ohhhh… Now I remember. In this fic, Mukuro and Hibari are going to have parents, even though none of us know who they are.

Sapphire: _*** sighs heavily ***_ Your stories still suck, if you ask me.

Aizel: No one asked for your opinion.

Tsuna: Don't worry Aizel. I think it's going to be great.

Aizel: Even though I won't turn you into a girl?

Tsuna: Sure. I guess it—WAIT. WHAT?!

Aizel: I won't turn you into a girl.

Tsuna: Why?!

Aizel: Isn't it already obvious. I love yaoi ( in the anime world ;3 )

Sapphire: Don't worry. I know she's crazy too. _*** pats Tsuna's shoulders ***_

Aizel: You know what? You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Coz if I'm not, you'll wake up in Alaska the next morning.

Sapphire: oooh… I'm _so s_cared. XP

Aizel: You should be, bitch.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters. If she did own this she would've been a millionare by now.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_9 years ago…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Kyou- chan. Kuro- chan. " cried the little brunette.

" Is there something wrong, Tsu- chan? " a blue violet haired boy asked, running towards his friend.

" This better be important. " a raven haired kid said. The three boys, in a middle of a forest, are trying to find their way back. They got lost while they were playing with each other. Fortunately for them, it was still morning, so they had a lot of time for looking for a way out. They've been friends with each other when they started to go to pre-school. The three kept it secret from their parents since the said parents told them not to make friends with each other. Whenever they ask, their parents always change the subject.

" It is important. Look at what I found. " Tsuna pointed . " It's the biggest tree I've ever seen. "

" Tsu-chan. Isn't this just a tree? It looks the same as to the others." Mukuro said.

" He's right, you know. "

" No it isn't. One of us can climb up there, so he can see how we can get out of here. " Tsuna jumped from excitement. " Kyou- chan. Will you do it? "

" Me? "

" Yeah. You're the most athletic person among us. "

" Fine. But if I fall, I'm gonna punch you in the face. " Hibari started climbing the tree. When he was at the top, he sat down on a branch. " Hey. I know where we should go now."

" Really? Yay! " Tsuna and Mukuro cheered. But then their expression changed when they heard the branch, Hibari was sitting on, snapped.

" Kyou- chan!! "

A few minutes later, they laid him comfortably on the ground. His head was still bleeding from the fall. Mukuro and Tsuna gathered a lot of water to wash off the blood. It was a good thing Mukuro brought a towel, otherwise they would've used dry leaves from the tree.

" Kyou- chan, I'm sorry. If I hadn't asked you to go up there, this wouldn't have happened to you." Tsuna cried more.

" Nngghhh…. Shut up Tsu- chan." He started to wake up.

" You're alive?! " Mukuro stared at him, surprised.

" Of course I'm alive. A simple fall couldn't kill me. " he turned to Tsuna. " It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident."

" Still, I'm really sorry." Tsuna looked at him, tears were still streaming on his face. Hibari blushed a little.

" You're lucky I won't hurt you this time. " he said, trying to hide his blush. " And don't worry I still know how to get us out of here, so stop crying. "

" O- Okay. But I promise I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again."

" Don't worry, Tsu- chan. He won't leave us. Neither will I. We're your friends we will never leave you." Mukuro smiled genuinely.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_A few days later_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Hey guys. What's up? " Tsuna said, but the other two didn't answer. This made him worry. He never saw them like that before. " What's wrong? "

" Tsu- chan, I'm leaving Japan. " Mukuro said, clenching his fists.

" I'm also leaving, but to another town. "

" W- Why? " he started to sob.

" My dad got a new job overseas."

" And my mom wanted me to study in a private school." silence lingered for a few minutes.

" I- I can't believe this. You said you'll never leave me. You promised. But why? Why does this have to happen? " Tsuna cried louder. His friends. They were leaving him. Is this some kind of funny joke? Were they lying to him? Don't they care about him?

" Tsu- chan, we're sorry. We never wanted this. We'd rather get hurt than leave you. But they're our parents. We… didn't have a choice. " Hibari's tear rolled down his face.

" Please don't cry anymore. It'll hurt us even more if you did." Mukuro also cried. " But… we didn't say we'll be gone forever. We'll be back someday, right Kyou- chan? "

" That's right. When that time comes, the first thing we'll do is to look for you."

" You'll do that for me? "

" Of course. To show it, I'm giving you this. Turn around. " Hibari placed something around Tsuna's neck.

" Eh? A chain necklace? " he said when he touched it.

" And this too. " Mukuro placed some kind of gem in the necklace.

" What's this? "

" It's a fire opal. My mother wanted me to throw it out, but I decided to keep this in case if something important happens. "

" Thank you so much. I promise I'll keep this safe no matter what. " Tsuna hid the necklace under his shirt.

" Tsu- chan we've always wanted to say this to you… " Hibari and Mukuro looked more serious at what they're about to say.

" Huh? " he stared at them in confusion.

" We love you. " both of them said in union.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Present time…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Whoa… What a strange dream I had. " he said as he stretched his arms, remembering his memories years ago. " It's been a long time too."

" Tsu- kun. Breakfast is ready. " his mother called him from down stairs.

" I better hurry. I don't want to be late for my first day in school. " he rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and put on some clothes. But before he headed down to the kitchen. He looked back at his drawer next to his bed.

" I almost forgot." He opened drawer and took out a chain necklace with a gem in the middle. " I couldn't forget about you guys. "

Tsuna put the necklace around his neck, then he hid it under his uniform so no one will saw it especially his own parents.

" Namimori. Here we come. "

* * *

Aizel: this is just the prologue minna- san. I'll make this even longer next time.

Sapphire: It must be a good thing you had time to sneak to your laptop and type this.

Aizel: Duh.

Tsuna: I can't believe I cried that much.

Aizel: You were just six, silly.

Hibari: Read and Review, herbivores.

Aizel: Hibari? When did you get in here?


	2. Tsuna's Protectors

Aizel: I'm back everyone. I can't believe I updated early today.

Sapphire: Hey! I thought you are going to take an exam.

Aizel: I am. But I forgot my exams are next week, not this week.

Sapphire: Shouldn't you just study instead of writing _this_?

Aizel: You're just jealous coz I'm better than you.

Sapphire: please… How can you be better than me, if you always wait till the last minute to study?

Aizel: That's not true. I just studied.

Sapphire: Sure you did. Why don't you just introduce this chapter to everyone so I can find something to eat?

Aizel: Fine. _*** turns to readers ***_ Okay in this chapter Tsuna's gonna be OOC.

Tsuna: How?

Aizel: number 1 - you actually have an average grade, which is really different from your usually low ones, and people actually like you.

Tsuna: O.O

Aizel: number 2 – you are the only one in school who isn't scared of Hibari. Well aside from Yamamoto and Gokudera, that is.

Tsuna: TT A TT

Aizel: and last but not the least, number 3 - I like pies. XD

Tsuna: What do pies have to do in this?

Aizel: Pies make the world go round and round. _*** happily dances on stage ***_

Tsuna: O.O Okay…. _*** looks over to Sapphire ***_ By any chance did she forget her medication today?

Sapphire: Ohhh … So that's what it says on her To Do List. My bad. _*** smirks evilly ***_

Tsuna: You did this on purpose didn't you?

Sapphire: Who else made a plan this cool.

Aizel: I have spaghetti in my pants. X3

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or her spaghetti pants.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Sawada Residence_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Ohayou, kaa- san, otou- san. "

" Ohayou, Tsu- kun." Nana greeted him with a smile. " Here's your breakfast. "

" Thanks. " he said as he started eating.

" Nervous about your first day today, Tsuna? " his father said after putting down the newspaper he just read.

" A little bit, but I think I'll manage." Tsuna said before finishing the food her mother prepared. ' It'll make _them_ happy if I did. '

" That's my cute son. Now off you go before you're late. "

" Thanks for reminding me. I'll see you later. " Tsuna rushed off for school. After Tsuna was out of sight, Iemitsu's smiling face turned into a more serious and deadly one.

" Did you already call them, Nana? "

" Of course dear. I've been sensing their presences all night. It's … better to be safe than sorry. " Even Nana felt uneasy about not telling her son their family secret.

" Don't worry. We asked our best soldiers to protect our son. This is what we can do for him now. Nothing will happen to him. "

" I hope so. "

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Namimori - chuu_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Whew. It's a good thing I'm not late. It would've been embarrassing to be late on your first day. " Tsuna sighed. Everything went well for him in homeroom. He managed to answer a few of the teacher's questions, and a lot of people want to be friends with him already. But when school ended…

"Oh no, I forgot my math notebook. " Tsuna ran over to his classroom and searched his desk. " Found it. " After he found his notebook he started to leave the school, but when he turned around the corner he bumped into two of his classmates.

" G- Gomenasai. I didn't mean to run into you guys. " Tsuna bowed apologetically.

" Nah, it's alright. It's just an accident. By the way, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi."

" And my name's Gokudera Hayato. Yoroshiku. "

" Hi. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. My friends call me Tsuna, though. What were you guys doing here? "

" It was actually our turn to clean the class today. But we ended up finishing late. How about you? "

" Forgot my notebook. It's already late isn't it? C'mon let's go home. "

" Hai. Jyuudaime. " Gokudera said.

" Jyuudaime? Why did you call me that? " Tsuna wondered.

" Um.. It's because… You're… the tenth person I met today. " he tried to make up an excuse.

" Really? Weird. " Tsuna smiled before they left. When they were outside of school, Gokudera turned to Yamamoto.

" I almost blew our cover. " he whispered low enough so Tsuna wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

" It was a good thing you made up the excuse, otherwise we would've been killed by him. " both of them shuddered at the thought of being killed at a young age.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Sawada Residence_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Tadaima. "

" Okaerinasai, Tsu- kun." Nana greeted him. " How was school? "

" It was fine. I met two people at school today. "

" Really? Who are they? "

" Yamamoto and Gokudera- kun. They seem really nice. I'm gonna head upstairs now. " he said before leaving his parents in the living room. Unknown to Tsuna, his dad was smirking. Iemitsu reached for the phone and dialed a number to a certain silver haired boy.

" Hello, Gokudera. "

" Who is it? "

" It's me. Sawada Iemitsu. "

" S- Sawada Iemitsu? I'- It's an honor for you to call me. "

" Hahaha. I just wanted to thank you for protecting my son today. "

" It's really no problem, sir. "

" So did you sense anything yet? " Iemitsu's voice darkened.

" Nothing. It's really hard since there are a lot of people inside the building. "

" Oh. But keep checking. You never know if they'll attack us like last time. "

" Yes, _your majesty_. "

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_The next morning…_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

" Ohayou Jyuudaime. "

" Ohayou Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. " Tsuna waved to them. " Let's go. We're gonna be late. "

But when they reached the school, the bell already rang. And guess who's on the lookout for rule breakers, especially late comers. It was none other than the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's Chairman, _Hibari Kyouya_.

" You're late, herbivores. " He narrowed his eyes on Tsuna. Something about the little one made him wonder. He seemed really familiar but Hibari can't remember.

" I'll bite you to death."

" You bastard. " Gokudera charged at him, but Yamamoto held him back to whisper in his ear to never reveal the true them.

" Let me get this straight. You're gonna beat us up, just because we're late for like ten seconds? " Tsuna raised his voice at the prefect. " You are so stuck up on the rules. " He was so angry at him he dragged his friends to their next class, but not before he dodged the attack from Hibari.

" Too slow. " he smirked at the prefect before leaving.

" Hmmm? That herbivore might be good enough to fight me. " Hibari said to himself before returning to what he does best, beating up other people who were late.

When Tsuna decided to attend homeroom, he noticed a lot of people staring at him. They were even murmuring something, but Tsuna couldn't make it out. But when lunch time came…

" Oi Sawada, I can't believe you did that. " one of his classmates walked over to him.

" Did what? "

" Don't act like you didn't know. You stood up to the most feared guy in school. Hibari Kyouya. "

" Most feared guy? He doesn't look scary to me. " Tsuna continued eating his lunch with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

" Not scary? He's beaten up more than 50 delinquents by himself once. And you're telling me he's not _scary_?"

" Yeah. But I had to admit he's really good in the martial arts. "

" You're really freaking me out. I'm going back to class. See ya. " his classmate ran off.

" Bastard. How dare he say that to Jyuudaime? "

" Maa maa, it's alright. Maybe Hibari's really tough. "

" Hmph. Maybe. " Tsuna said before packing up his lunch.

After school was over, all the students already went home, well except for the prefect who was staring at the window. He was thinking about the brunette who was the only one that stood up to him, other than his childhood friends of course. He can still remember the days when he was just seven years old. The times when he used to play with them, were the happiest moments of his life. But the dreaded day came. When he and _Kuro- chan_ left their hometown, he felt a pang of guilt for leaving one of the people closest to him, his _Tsu- chan_.

Hibari was still embarrassed when he and his other friend told _Tsu- chan_ the three words that still linger in his mind. But he knew that his _Tsu- chan_ would never understand and already forgotten about it, since they were still kids back then. Nonetheless, what he said nine years ago was and is true even now. Wait a minute. Could it be possible that the brunette he met today be his close friend years ago? They do both have the same eye color, hairstyle, and smile. But no. The brunette earlier was strong and brave, while his_ Tsu- chan_ is innocent. It can't be him. " Nngh… " his head was starting to hurt, so he decided to close the school for the day and go home.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hibari Household_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

When people are talking about what Hibari's house looks like, they guess it'd be a traditional house with lots of traps when someone will get close. They're half right. The outside part of their house is true, but you would never expect that the inside of their house was so dark and full of different scary portraits like in those horror movies.

" Tadaima. " Hibari took his shoes off before walking to his parents who were currently eating dinner.

_Hibari Kyouna_ is his mother's name. She is a gentle hearted woman who only wants the best interest in heart for her only son. She has a gentle smile that can make any men fall for her instantly.

_Hibari Kazuki_ is his father's. He is like the almost opposite of her mother. He likes to fight. He likes to torture people whenever he feels like. And he was the reason why his son learned martial arts.

When the prefect entered the dining room, he sat on his chair and ate quietly, Until her mother spoke.

" So, how was your day? "

* * *

Aizel: Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the many scene changing. I tried to lessen it. I tried didn't I, Sapphire?

Sapphire: Huh? Oh yeah. _*** smirks while holding a video camera ***_

Aizel: Hey. Why do you have that?

Sapphire: Oh nothing. Go on with what you're doing. I'll be using the computer after you.

Aizel: What for?

Sapphire: Stop asking. And get on with it.

Aizel: Alright alright. In the next chapter, Mukuro, a.k.a. _Kuro- chan_ will finally appear. So watch out for it ;] Read and review please.


	3. Mukuro Rokudo

Aizel: I'm back. I bet you guys were waiting for Mukuro's appearance, weren't you?

Mukuro: Kufufu, why wouldn't they be? I'm one of the most important.

Aizel: You're also gonna be one of Tsuna's classmates.

Sapphire: _*** yawns ***_ Couldn't you just finish this chapter after your exams? It is the pre- finals a.k.a. the second to the last test of the school year. Besides I'm too tired.

Aizel: Nope. Sorry, but I have to do Chapter 3 since a lot of people were expecting this.

Sapphire: Why can't you be normal for just one day?

Aizel: I am normal.

Mukuro: … in her own twisted way, of course.

Sapphire: I just hope her being twisted gets her into the mental hospital.

Aizel: Then why don't you go first?

Sapphire: Ha. You just admitted that you are going there.

Aizel: _*** ignores her ***_ Well, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I've worked hard at it since my internet connection was going haywire.

Mukuro: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own the mental hospital she's going to eventually.

Aizel: Not you too… _*** sighs heavily ***_

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Namimori School_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tsuna sighed. It was already a week since he studied in Namimori. He just started, but he was already regretting studying there. He was getting tired from his fights and arguments with the prefect even when Tsuna wasn't even breaking the rules. It always starts with a stupid disagreement and ends with a fight until the bell rings or when his next class began 10 minutes ago. When he entered his first class, he saw his classmates murmuring about something other than him and the said prefect for once.

' I wonder what they're talking about. ' Tsuna thought as he walked to his seat.

" Jyuudaime!! "

" Hmm? Gokudera- kun, what's up? "

" Didn't you here Tsuna? There's gonna be a new kid today. " Yamamoto cheerfully said.

" Really? " Tsuna wondered. Why didn't the new kid come to school last week? Did he caught a cold? Or did he just skip school? He was so deep in his thought he didn't see the teacher came inside.

" Okay class, settle down please. " the teacher sat down on his chair. " We have a new student joining us today. You can come in now."

When the teacher gestured the person to come in, the student walked to the center. All of the girls in the classroom started to squeal at the sight of _him_. Aside from the girls, most of the boys silently groaned. They were expecting the new student to be a girl. Tsuna's eyes widened a little. He looked really familiar, but he can't seem to remember.

" Ohayou, my name's Rokudo Mukuro. Yoroshiku. " Mukuro flashed a smile which made the girls squeal more.

" Please settle down. Rokudo- san you may take a seat next to Sawada over there. " he pointed to Tsuna.

" Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. My friends call me Tsuna. " he waved at Mukuro, after seating down.

" I'm Mukuro. "

" Would you like a tour after school? "

" Sure. I'd love that. " he agreed before listening to the teacher's lecture. Tsuna laughed a bit, but then somehow he felt a murderous aura around him. When he looked around he saw most of the girls glaring at him. Tsuna gulped. He turned around to face the teacher before he got more worries to think about.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_After School…_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

" And this is the training field. Got all of that? " Tsuna said. After their classes he's shown Mukuro the different places in school he hasn't seen yet.

" Yeah. This place is better than the school back in Italy. "

" Speaking of Italy, how can you speak Japanese if you live from a really far place? "

" Hmm? To tell you the truth, I used to live here in Japan a few years back. "

" Then why did you move to Italy? "

" My father got a promotion and they want to transfer him to one of the branches of the company he's working for. "

" Okay. One last question, shouldn't you be a second year now instead of a first year? "

" Well, when we came to Italy I still don't know much about their language, so I spent the whole year learning it before going to school. "

" Then, Italy must be a great place, huh? "

" I thought you said the last one was your last question. "

" Aw, come on please. "

" You sure ask a lot of questions. Italy's… well.. fine I guess. "

" You don't like it? "

" It's not that I don't like living there, just that it's the reason why I broke a promise to my closest friend I ever had. " he clenched his fist.

" Oh.. Sorry I had to ask. "

" It's alright. By the way, where are _your_ friends, shouldn't they be with you? "

" Yamamoto and Gokudera- kun? I told them to go without me since I had to tour you. "

" Okay, now _I'm_ sorry. "

" No worries. C'mon let's hurry. "

" Why the sudden rush? "

" I don't want to run into him again. "

" Him? "

" Hibari Kyouya. He's the school's head of the disciplinary committee. He's also the reason why I started to think that enrolling in this school is one of my biggest mistakes. " Tsuna walked faster, but when he reached the front gate he saw _him_.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, shouldn't you be at your house now? "

" Speak of the devil. " he whispered to Mukuro.

" And who is this? " Hibari pointed to the person next to Tsuna.

" Hibari this is Mukuro. Mukuro this is Hibari. Now can we please go? "

" How dare you speak to me in that tone? I'll bite you to death. "

" Please. All I want to do now is go home, not being here with the likes of you. " Tsuna pushed Hibari away and dragged Mukuro away from the school.

" That herbivore… " he gritted his teeth as he remembered his talk he had with his parents last week.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Flashback_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" So how was your day? "

" Fine. "

" Nothing eventful? "

" There is a new kid that irked my interest. " Hibari said, taking a bite from the food his mother made.

" Really? Is that girl cute? " his father looked at his son. Kazuki started to feel interested at their conversation.

" Girl? The kid I'm talking about is a guy. "

" A guy? Then that means he's strong enough to fight you? "

" Of course. What else would be the reason? " Hibari smirked.

" I know you and your father like to fight, but why can't you be friends with the boy? " Kyouna sighed.

" Friends? There is no way I will ever be friends with that herbivore. Ever. "

" You really are stubborn like your father. "

" I am not stubborn. " Kazuki argued.

" … Yeah you really are him. "

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Flashback ended_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Hmph. I will never be friends even if he and I will be the last two people on Earth. " he walked back to the reception room.

A few minutes later, Tsuna stopped dragging Mukuro. " Sorry I had to do that. I just hate him so much. "

" It's fine. But hey, I can't believe you just shouted at him like that. "

" He's just a real pain I the neck. Sometimes I just like to punch him so hard he gets hospitalized. "

" Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow. I'm going home before my parents get worried. "Mukuro said before leaving Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled. He made a new friend today. Meeting him made Tsuna forget about the prefect, even if it was only for a short time. But something about the guy made him wonder. He looked really familiar, like an old friend. Tsuna cleared the thought from his head and went home.

When Tsuna arrived home her mother was the first to greet him. Apparently Nana forgot to buy some of the ingredients from the store, so she asked Tsuna to go and buy them before it gets dark. At first Tsuna declined but finally agreed since he also has to buy something from the convenience store.

" I can't believe kaa-san forgot these. " he whined. It was getting dark, so he had to take a shortcut through the park. While he walking he heard something or more like someone hiding near the pond. Tsuna was curious. Who could be in the park at this hour? He tried to hide in the bushes so he wouldn't be noticed. When Tsuna looked closely at the person, he went wide eyed. It was Mukuro.

' What is he doing? ' he thought. He moved closer so he can see what he was doing. Mukuro stared at the ground, then touched his right eye. Tsuna was confused. What was he doing? His question was answered when he looked at Mukuro again.

_Is his eye… red?_

* * *

Aizel: Well that's the end of this chapter. So Mukuro what do you think?

Sapphire: He already went back. He said he had more important things to do.

Aizel: TT A TT

Sapphire: But don't worry I think this chapter's… great I guess.

Aizel: Really. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Sapphire: Whatever.

Aizel: Okay, minna. Please read and review. And oh yeah, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY & KUNG HEI FAT CHOI !!!!


	4. Revelation

Aizel: Okay people. I would like to start this chapter with a thank you to the following reviewers- _Aya- chan, Reimmei MacGregor, Gelato. V, Seriyuu, and ThreeWayDart. _These guys really motivated me to write this chapter a bit faster.

Sapphire: So, how was the test?

Aizel: _*** sulks in emo corner ***_ Why do you have to remind me?

Sapphire: No reason. I was just bored.

Aizel: You're lucky you don't have to take these tests. It was really hard.

Sapphire: That's because you didn't study that much. Next time read_ books_ instead of this.

Aizel: NO!!!

Sapphire: Then I'll tell your teachers what you said just now.

Aizel: I mean, I will read books but fanfics too. Both are really important to me. It was because of books that I learn about our history, science, language, etc. Fanfics are also important to me because it was the only thing that gave me a goal in my life.

Sapphire: … I just gave you advice. We don't need any of your bad speeches. It's really lame.

Aizel: And I don't need any of your attitudes. Okay you guys before I go crazy on Sapphire, in today's chapter Mukuro finally knows that Tsuna and his Tsu- chan are the same person. Feeling excited? I know I am.

Sapphire: And I know I'm definitely not.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

_Namimori Park…._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

_Is his eye … red?_

Tsuna was shocked. Why is it like that? Why didn't he tell anyone about this? What else is he hiding? Many thoughts were running in his head at the moment, he almost didn't notice that Mukuro was getting closer to the bush he's currently hiding in. Because he was still surprised at what was happening to his friend he tripped over a rock. ' Shit. ' he thought.

" Who's there? " Mukuro looked around after covering his right eye, hoping that no one saw it.

" I- It's me. " Tsuna stood up with his head hanging low.

" Tsunayoshi- kun? What are you doing here at this hour? "

" I should be asking you the same thing. " he looked at Mukuro.

" … You saw it didn't you? "

" Well… yes, I sorta did. "

" So that means you're going to stay away from me, right? "

" What? Who told you that? " Tsuna felt angry and guilty at the same time. " You're my friend, Mukuro. Nothing or no one's gonna change that. "

" Promise? "

" Of course. Okay so tell me, why is your eye … different? " he sat down before gesturing Mukuro to sit as well.

" Honestly, I have no idea why I had it. When I was a younger, both of my eyes were of the same color. But then one day after I got out of bed my right eye turned red. I even asked my parents if they knew, they said it's natural for me to have one. I didn't understand what they said so I asked more questions, but my parents didn't say anything else, instead they wanted me to wear this contact lens to keep people from looking at it."

" So that's how it started? I'm really sorry you had to suffer that. "

" Suffer? Don't worry its fine. At first it was hard but I'm getting used to it. Besides it's not your fault. " he patted Tsuna on the head. " So why are you here? "

" That's because—Oh no. I was supposed to give these to kaa-san. I'm so dead. "

" I better get going too. I'll see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi- kun. " Mukuro kissed his hand. Tsuna retracted his hand and blushed.

" O- okay. See you. " he grabbed the things that he bought and walked away.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Gym time …_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Jyuudaime!!! "

" Gokudera- kun, Yamamoto. Sorry I didn't get to walk with you to school today. I want to be early for once. "

" It's alright, Tsuna. At least you're safe. "

" What? "

" I mean … at least you didn't get into a fight with Hibari again. " Yamamoto nervously said.

" Oh right. You know what, I'm kind of glad I didn't see him today. I'm in a really good mood and I don't want him ruining it. "

" Tsunayoshi- kun. "

" Hey, Mukuro. What do you think we'll be doing today? " as if on cue, the teacher came in.

" Okay everyone, we'll be doing dodge ball. Its boys vs. girls. " the gym teacher said, carrying a huge crate of dodge balls.

" Let's do our best, Jyuudaime. "

" Good luck Tsuna. "

" Let's all have fun Tsunayoshi- kun. " Tsuna warmly smiled at his friends.

But unknown to them, they didn't notice that most of the girls were glaring at Tsuna. " That bastard. " one of them said. " How dare he take away our guys? First, Yamamoto and Gokudera. And now Mukuro? "

" I think someone should teach him a lesson for stealing them from us. " the other girl smirked as an idea formed in her head.

" W- Wait. You can't do that to Tsuna- kun. He's just friends with them." Kyoko argued after hearing the conversation.

" She's right. Sawada never did anything bad to you anyway. " Hana defended her friend.

" If the two of you aren't going to help us, then go AWAY. " she glared at the two.

" Okay, stop chattering and let's play. " with that the teacher blew the whistle, signaling the class to start throwing the dodge balls. After a few minutes passed, the only ones left were Tsuna, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a few of the jealous girls. When Tsuna noticed one of them smirking at him, he knew something bad is going to happen. And just like what Tsuna predicted, he got hit in the chest … three times.

" TSUNAYOSHI- KUN!!!! " Mukuro as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to his friend's side covered in blood. " Are you okay? Speak to me. "

" Why you, bitches. How dare you hurt Jyuudaime? " Gokudera shouted and tried to attack the now scared girls, but Yamamoto blocked him. " You idiot. Are you siding with them? "

" If I were you I wouldn't be causing a riot here, otherwise _he'll_ have our heads. " he whispered low enough for only the other to hear. Gokudera tensed up. It was already clear to them what their mission was. _**Protect the heir, and beat the enemy NOT the innocent.**_

" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Rokudo. Take Sawada to the infirmary. " the teacher said, before the three hurriedly carried Tsuna and went off. When the girls looked at the teacher straight in the eyes, they knew with one look what the teacher was thinking.

_Detention_.

When the boys reached the school clinic, the nurse was shocked. She told the three to place Tsuna on the bed. After doing what they were told to do, the nurse advised them to wait outside until she finished treating his wounds. After a few minutes passed, the nurse finally came out and said " Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. You can come in if you want. " and with that she left.

After coming in, they saw Tsuna wrapped with bandages on his head and chest. They were about to sit on the chairs beside the bed when Gokudera's cellphone rang.

" Excuse us. This idiot and I need to take this call. " he said, dragging Yamamoto outside leaving Mukuro and Tsuna alone in the room.

" H- Hello? " Gokudera said after they went inside an empty classroom.

" Gokudera. It's me Sawada Iemitsu. You and Yamamoto need to go to Namimori Park. "

" W- Why? "

" Our sources told me there was a sighting of our enemy there, so you have to go as soon as possible. No complaints, got it? "

" Yes, sir. " Gokudera said before the call ended. " Yamamoto, there's an enemy in the park. We have to go there now. "

" What about Tsuna? " he asked worryingly.

" It's the king's order. We have no choice. Besides Mukuro's with him, so he's safe. "

" You're right. Let's go. " he said before they disappeared in a second.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Back to the clinic_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

" … Hey Tsuna. Sorry I couldn't protect you back there. I guess it's my fault that those girls did that. You could say I'm a useless friend. Just like how useless I was nine years ago to my close friend. You know you are exactly like him. You're both nice, kind, and most of all honest. Heck, the two of you even have the same hairstyle. It's like you two are … the same … person. " Mukuro stopped. His eyes widened in confusion.

' Could Tsu- chan be him? I can't believe it. Nine years. I finally found him after nine long years. But what if I'm wrong. What if he isn't Tsu- chan? Does that mean ?I can never see him again. Does it mean tha— " Mukuro was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Tsuna mumble something in his sleep.

" Please… "

" Tsunayoshi- kun, are you alright? Please wake up. "

" K- Kyou- chan… Kuro- chan… please don't go. " Tsuna rolled over to face Mukuro, revealing the chain necklace that he wore around his neck.

… _It is him._

* * *

Aizel: Sorry this is short minna- san. I'm still a little depressed about my tests.

Sapphire: Oh yeah. Don't forget to do your projects this weekend. You have to submit your social studies and your drafting projects next week. Next next week you have to submit your biology and computer projects too.

Aizel: TT A TT That's so many. I don't think I can do all this in one weekend.

Sapphire: Yes you can. You just have to abandon your fic for less than a week. That should be easy right?

Aizel: Easy for you to say. Well you guys before I end this chapter I have an announcement.

_***ANNOUNCEMENT ***_

_**PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH PAIR YOU LIKE BETTER…**_

_**1827**_

_**or **_

_**182769 ( IT'S A THREESOME!!!! ) **_

Aizel: Yep. that's it. Please vote wisely coz my brains hurting from making too much decisions. Read and Review please.


	5. Old Friends

Aizel: _*** crawls to readers ***_ M-Minna- san… I'm finally done with my projects.

Sapphire: Wow.. I still can't believe you took my advice and finished this late.

Aizel: I have to admit though, if you didn't tell me to finish this I'd flunk my subjects.

Sapphire: See. I am always right. You should give me a reward. 3

Aizel: Why in the world would I do that? I did all the work. You didn't even bother to help me.

Sapphire: I'm busy doing something too you know.

Aizel: Oh yeah? Then what did you do the past week?

Sapphire: Annoying you…

Aizel: Well you're _really_ doing a good job at it.

Sapphire: Why thank you.

Aizel: … Anyway, today's chapter is about _Hibari_ finding out and a little part of what Gokudera and Yamamoto did. Sorry if you guys think this is short. I really tried my best for this chapter.

Sapphire: Sure you did.

Aizel: Please shut up.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_School Clinic…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Tsu- chan? " Mukuro nervously said. Then suddenly, as if on cue, Tsuna woke up, his head still hurt from the incident.

" M- Mukuro? What are you doing here? " he asked, trying to get up. " I'm in the clinic? … Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I was hit by balls during gym. Sorry you had to miss class because of me, Mukuro. Hmm? What's wrong? "

" That necklace… " Mukuro pointed to necklace around Tsuna's neck.

" Oh this. It was given to me by my two best friends, years ago. My friend, Kyou- chan, gave me this chain necklace. While this fire opal was given to me by— "

" Kuro- chan." he finished Tsuna's sentence.

" Yeah, that's right. He… Wait a minute. How did you? "

" Know? " Mukuro gave a light chuckle. " Tsunayoshi- kun, what's my first name? "

" Mukuro." Tsuna said with slight confusion. Mukuro quirked a brow but still smiled. " … Muku.. ro?.. Mu.. kuro… Kuro? … KURO- CHAN?! "

" Hello, Tsu- chan. "

" I- I can't believe it. I thought I won't be able to see you again. " Tsuna started to cry. " I can't believe that my new friend was my best friend. "

" Was? " he smirked.

" _Was and is_ my best friend. "

" I told you I'll keep my promise." Mukuro hugged Tsuna, but not too tight since he knew Tsuna's still hurt. " I really missed you, Tsu- chan. "

" I missed you too. I guess you two giving me that necklace came really handy. "

" I guess you're right. So, have you found Kyou- chan yet? "

" Not yet, but I hope wherever he is right now, he is safe and happy. "

_Meanwhile…_

A sneeze came from the reception room.

" Kyou- san. Do you have a cold? "

" No. Someone must've been talking about me. It must be an herbivore. " he turned back to his paperwork.

' _Kyou- san. There are a lot of so called herbivores in the school. It could be anyone of them. '_ Kusakabe sweat dropped.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Namimori Park_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

" Okay bastard, tell us where the stupid royal family are. " Gokudera said, holding dynamites. While Yamamoto has his sword.

" Ha. There is … no way …. I'm ever telling … you where … they are. Long live the … CLAN!!! " the enemy shouted before he died and turned to ash.

" Che. Another useless death. Where are we supposed to find them now? "

" Calm down Gokudera. At least we won. That means he won't go after the prince. "

" But still. "

" Don't worry, maybe someday you'll find someone worthy for you to fight. " Yamamoto patted Gokudera in the shoulder. " For the mean time, we should call the king. "

" Fine. " he took out his cellphone. " Hello, your majesty? "

" Gokudera, did you gain information about our enemy? "

" Sorry sir. He died. But even if he was alive he still won't talk. "

" He must be one of their trusted bodyguards. Those vampires are smarter than we thought. "

" What are we going to do now? "

" … Let's wait until we find something that can be useful to us. So for now, you two should go back to school the next day and protect my son before the enemy finds out about him."

" Of course sir. " With that, the call ended. " King Iemitsu said— "

" I heard. And I agree with him. Besides you should really get home. I'm guessing you' re really tired today. "

" Man, I hate it when you're right. " Gokudera snapped his fingers before the both of them disappeared inconspicuously.

* * *

* * *

_Tsuna's neighborhood_

* * *

" It's a good thing the nurse allowed you to take off those bandages early. "

" Mmhmm. At least this way Gokudera- kun and Yamamoto won't worry too much. "

Tsuna said. " Well I guess this is where we have to separate. "

" I guess your parents still don't like me, huh? "

" Well… "

" I don't blame you. _My_ parents hate you and Kyou- chan. " Mukuro laughed a bit.

" That's not funny Kuro- chan. " he pouted. " I still don't get why they hate you and Kyou- chan. They never tell me anything about it. "

" Maybe someday they will tell us what it is. "

" Yeah right. "

" … Hey Tsu- chan. You're looking a bit red today. Are you sick? " he took a better look at Tsuna.

" Huh? I'm fine, really. I think I just need rest. "

" Well, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. " Mukuro waved goodbye.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_The next day…_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

" I can't believe kaa- san woke me up late today. Yamamoto, Gokudera- kun, or Kuro- chan aren't here with me either. " Tsuna ran as fast as he can to school to avoid running to you know who. But as always, fate wouldn't let him.

" Herbivore. You're late. "

" I'm already having a bad day, Hibari- san. And I don't want you making it worse."

" Don't you dare talk to me with that tone. "

" I just did. Now move before I— " Tsuna suddenly fainted before he could even finish his own sentence, luckily Hibari caught him in his arms.

" Hmph. You're such a nuisance, Sawada Tsunayoshi. " he carried him, bridal- style, to the reception room.

When they got to the reception room, Hibari gently placed Tsuna on the couch. Then he tried to check what caused Tsuna to faint, early in the morning. His suspicion was right. Tsuna was sick. As much as Hibari would like to see the other suffer, he can't seem to resist helping the other get better.

' What in the world is happening with me? First I brought him to the reception room, and now I'm feeling sorry for him? I swear I'm gonna – ' Hibari was cut off from his thoughts when Tsuna started to squirm.

Hibari sighed. He guessed he doesn't have any other choice … other than just kill him there. He wrapped Tsuna in a blanket, but before he walked away from him he saw something glisten near Tsuna. ' What was that? ' he thought. As he walked closer to the boy, he felt his face growing red from looking at Tsuna. ' How cute… Wait, what am I thinking? He's just an herbivore. '

When he was at Tsuna's side, he opened the other's collar. His eyes widened at the sight of the object around Tsuna's neck. It was the chain necklace he gave to his Tsu- chan. Since he's still shock, his legs couldn't support him so he fell down on the floor. He tried to process everything that's happening right now on his mind. " It can't be. He's Tsu-chan? Why didn't I notice this sooner? And all I've done to him ever since he came here was hurt him. How could I have been such a jerk? " He was too wrapped in his thoughts, he didn't notice the other boy waking up.

" Huh? W- Where am I? The reception room? What the heck am I doing here? " he looked at his surroundings. Then he noticed Hibari, eyes still widened on the floor. " Hibari- san? You planned this, didn't you? After all you DO hate me. You are just s— " Tsuna was cut- off when Hibari suddenly hugged him tightly.

" I could never hate you... "

" What? We fight, and we always argue. How can you not hate me? " he tried to break free from Hibari's tight hug. But sadly, he couldn't since the other was much stronger than him. " Let me go, Hibari-san. "

" No. "

" Huh? What do you mean? " Tsuna asked.

" I won't let you go. Not ever. It'll be too painful for me if I leave you again."

" Leave? What are you talking about? "

" You don't remember me? " Hibari sighed and loosened his hug on Tsuna. " Tell me. What's my first name? "

" What has that got to do with— "

" Just tell me. "

" Fine. It's Kyouya, right? " Tsuna asked. But then. " Hold on. Kyouya? … Kyou … ya? ... Kyou? YOU'RE KYOU- CHAN?!?! "

" I'm happy you still remember me, Tsu- chan. " Hibari smiled for real.

" Idiot. Of course I still remember you. You're one of my best friends. " Tsuna mumbled and started to cry when he buried his head on the older one's chest.

" Hey. Your fever's finally gone. "

" I had a fever? I guess Kuro- chan was right. "

" Hold on. You found Kuro- chan? Who is he, then? "

" Remember the new kid who enrolled here almost a week ago? "

" Yeah. Rokudo Mukuro. "

" _He_ is Kuro- chan. "

" Really? I can't believe I didn't notice that before. "

" You're not the only one. "

" … I'd love for us to stay here and chat about the good old days, but you should go to your next class. Otherwise your friends will blame me for keeping you in here. "

" Fine. But meet me on the rooftop at lunch. I'll bring Kuro- chan. "

" Why? "

" Because Kuro- chan's our friend. "

" No. I mean why do we have to meet at lunch. "

" … You'll see. " Tsuna almost left the room, but then he stopped.

" What's the matter? " Hibari walked up to him.

" Close your eyes. "

" Huh? "

" Just do it. "

" Alright. " Hibari closed his eyes. Then next thing happened is that the other punched him in the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

" _That_ was for being really mean to me since I got here. " Tsuna smirked before he left.

" ... Wow. He really did grow up. But, he's still far from my level. " he smirked in return.

* * *

Aizel: I can't believe I made Hibari OOC in this.

Sapphire: Yeah. Your so called writing skills really went down the toilet.

Aizel: Well at least I didn't forget to update this today.

Sapphire: Yeah. Otherwise you'll go mental if you forgot about this for a long time. Read and Review everyone.


	6. Strolling Down Memory Lane

Aizel: I'm back again minna- san. :3

Sapphire: Who cares?

Aizel: Everyone… well except you.

Sapphire: I'm glad you know. So what's today's chapter about now?

Aizel: I'm glad you ask. Today, Tsuna has a date with his two closest friends. And no, it's not Gokudera and Yamamoto. It'll be Hibari and Mukuro. But there's going to be a surprise waiting for the two, prepared by Tsuna… Hey Sapphire?

Sapphire: What now?

Aizel: Did you know that I really had a hard time writing the surprise Tsuna gave them?

Sapphire: Duh, of course I know. You kept asking me what Tsun—

Aizel: Do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** finish that sentence. You'll spoil it for everyone.

Sapphire: Fine.

Aizel: Please enjoy reading this chapter minna- san.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Rooftop…._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A few hours after Hibari had talked with Tsuna, he felt happy. Not the I –like -killing- that- guy- happy, but the we're –back –together –again –happy. Well, he was only _slightly_ happy. He's still a _Hibari _after all. He waited for ten minutes and he's friend still hasn't shown up with the other. ' Where are they? ' Hibari thought. He looked at the time in his cellphone and sighed. ' Maybe they weren't coming. ' He was about to leave when the door opened, revealing the two people Hibari was waiting for.

" Sorry, we're late. " Tsuna said.

" Where have you two been? "

" I was trying to convince Yamamoto and Gokudera –kun , mostly Gokudera –kun , to eat lunch without Mukuro and me since I told them I was going to do something else. How long have you been waiting up here, anyway? "

" … 2 hours. "

" 2 HOURS?!?! I can't believe you were waiting that long. "

" Tsunayoshi- kun, why are we here? I thought you said you hated Hibari. " Mukuro interrupted the conversation.

" Oh, why would I hate one of my best friends, Kyou- chan. "

" Wait… You mean, he's Kyou- chan?? "

" That's right. "

" I didn't notice that before. "

" I know. I didn't think about finding you guys with your first names too. "

" No. I didn't notice _his_ because I only know his last name, not his first name. " Mukuro grinned.

" So Tsu- chan, is this why you wanted us to meet here? " Hibari got to the point.

" Half of it actually. "

" Then what's the other half? "

"… I was wondering if we could have a picnic near the hillside just like the old times. " Tsuna said. I took a moment for the other two to answer Tsuna's request.

" All right. When should we meet up? " Hibari asked questioningly.

" Hmmm. I guess around 4:00 since I need to prepare your surprise. "

" Surprise? What kind of surprise? " Mukuro cocked his head in confusion.

" … You'll see. " Tsuna said in a sing- song voice before leaving for his next class.

" Do you have any clue to what it could be? " Hibari asked Mukuro.

" If I knew, why would I even bother asking him just now? "

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_The next day…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Where in the world Tsu- chan go? It's been half an hour already. " Hibari stared at his watch. " I even came here exactly 4:00 just like he said. "

" Wow. You really can't wait for Tsu- chan's surprise are you? " Mukuro teased.

" Fine, I'll admit it. How about you? "

" Me too actually. I wonder what it could be. " Mukuro said. Then suddenly, his private cellphone rang.

" … Hey guys. " Tsuna said.

" Where are you? You're already 30 minutes late. " Mukuro put it on speaker so Hibari could also hear.

" I told you I was preparing your surprise. "

" Then where is it? "

" Turn around. " The two boys did what they were told and turned around. But when they did, their eyes widened at the sight of their best friend. Tsuna was dressed as a girl.

" So, what do you think? " Tsuna posed making Hibari and Mukuro blush. He was actually wearing an orange cotton dress shirt and a pair of black leggings that reached a few inches below his knees. His shoes were leather like bow black skimmer flats. He wore a wig similar to his hair but longer. He wore a hair band just to make sure it wouldn't fall off his head. " … Guys, you're drooling. "

" W- what? " they said.

" Just kidding. But seriously what do you think? "

" Well… You look .. umm… great, Tsu- chan. " Hibari tried to say.

" Thanks. How about you Kuro- chan? " Tsuna looked over at the teen. " Eh? Kuro- chan, what's wrong? "

" I think he froze. " Hibari said as he snapped his fingers in front of Mukuro.

" What should we do? "

" Don't worry. I have an idea. " Before Tsuna could even guess what his friend was planning to do, Hibari suddenly kicked Mukuro in the back which made him fall to the ground.

" H- Hey! What did you do that for? " Mukuro said as he stood up.

" You were spacing out. " Hibari said.

" Couldn't you do it in a less painful way? "

" Then that wouldn't be like me at all. " he smirked.

" Why you piece of s— "

" That's enough. We came here to relax and damn it we are going to RELAX!!! " Tsuna yelled.

" Wow. Talk about being relax. " Mukuro whispered to Hibari which didn't go unnoticed by the pissed off Tsuna.

" What was that? "

" N- Nothing at all. " both of them nervously said.

" Good. Now will you please help me with these? " the two tensed up and started to help him since they knew if they didn't help they'll be facing his wrath. After placing the table cloth, food, drinks, and other things needed on the table, they finally had a chance to talk about what the each of them did after they separated.

" So Tsu- chan, where did you get those clothes from? " Hibari asked.

" From my mom. Her clothes fit me perfectly. "

" Wait a minute. Did you tell her about _us_ being friends? " Mukuro worriedly asked.

" Nope. I just told her I lost at a bet. At first she was mad but when I told her I had to dress up like a girl she searched through all her clothes and me try on a bunch of it. It was really a mess. My dad even took pictures of me. I think he got 30 pictures of me in different outfits. It was really embarrassing. If you guys were wondering where I got this wig from, it's my mom's too. Apparently, when she was a kid she loves cosplaying. " Tsuna sighed and took a bite of his sandwich.

" Does your dad still have the photos? " Hibari teased.

" T- That's not funny Kyou- chan. " Tsuna blushed. " …. I burned all of them. "

" Too bad. "

Tsuna was about to say something when he saw the most beautiful thing. The sunset. Tsuna's eyes sparkled like a kid's eyes when his parent bought a new toy. Yeah he saw a lot of sunsets, but this was the first time he ever saw it with his friends. After a moment, his expression changed from happy to a slightly depressed one. Just like the sun that was moving away, he remembered the horrible day when the other two told him that they would be ... leaving.

" Kuro- chan , Kyou- chan. Let's make a promise. " he said still not looking away at the fading sun. " Promise me you'll never leave my side no matter what. And that nothing or no one could ever change that."

" We promise… "

" Hmph. Easier said than done. " Tsuna said as drops of his tears were rolling down on his face. " I already felt being left by the people I cared for. I cried day and night. It was too painful. "

Mukuro and Hibari knew the people Tsuna was talking about. It was them. The words their friend had just said made them felt guilty. It was like thousands of needles were piercing through their hearts. They didn't want to leave. They thought that telling the brunette the day before they leave would lessen the pain they were feeling. But then they thought that they were just being really selfish. They didn't even bother to think about the brunette.

" Tsu- chan, we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel like that. We promise you we will never leave your side no matter what. "

" Really? "

" Promise. And if our parents try to separate us again, I'll just move to an apartment. " Hibari said.

" Me too. " Mukuro agreed with Hibari.

" H- Hey! I didn't mean for it to go that far. " Tsuna complained. " … Oh no. It's getting pretty late. We should get home. "

" Aww.. Do we really have to? " Mukuro said.

" Sorry. If we don't go now, our parents will try to suspect something. "

" Fine. " Mukuro sighed before helping the other two clean up.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_A few minutes later…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Okay, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna said. The three of them had already planned on how their parents wouldn't know about their friendship. They decided they should split up at least 2 blocks from Tsuna's house. " … But before I go, give me your phones. "

" Huh? "

" Just give me your cell phones. " When the two gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna started to type something. " There. I'm done. "

" What did you do with our phones? "

" No worries. I just put my number in your phones, and I added yours in mine. "

" What if our parents saw our names in it? "

" They won't notice. I gave each of us codenames. Mine will be _Tuna_. Kyou- chan's will be _Skylark_. And Kuro- chan's will be … _Pineapple_. "

" Hey. Why does my name have to be Pineapple? "

" It's because of your hairstyle, silly. "

" … "

" Before I go, I'll give you guys something special." Tsuna said. " Close your eyes. "

Hibari and Mukuro did as they were told and closed their eyes. They were expecting some kind of wrapped gift, but instead what they received from the brunette was a soft … _kiss in the cheeks_.

The two of them opened their eyes and blushed.

" That's a thank you gift for spending time with me today. Bye. " Tsuna smirked before leaving the two dumbfounded.

It took them a few minutes before they finally processed in their minds what happened. They got kissed by their best friend. Hibari and Mukuro smiled a bit before leaving as well.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Mukuro's Residence_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Just like Hibari's house, Mukuro's was just as dark and scary. The only difference is that they don't have scary portraits. They have beautiful paintings of different sceneries. Because of that, his house was more hospitable … for his relatives.

When Mukuro entered the front door of his house, he was greeted by his mother.

_Rokudo Yuri_ is the name of Mukuro's mother. She is really kind and very protective of her family. She loves cooking and taking care of their pets.

_Rokudo Mareo _is the name of Mukuro's father. He on the other hand is a sadist. Despite that, he cares for his family. He'd do anything for the sake of keeping his family happy and safe.

" Where have you been Mukuro? " Yuri asked. But then she noticed the blush her son has on his cheek. " Hmm? Mukuro are you in love with someone? "

" Huh? What are you talking about? "

" You're blushing, Mukuro. It's really obvious. So am I right? Are you in love with a girl? "

" I guess you could say that. " Mukuro said, blushing more.

" Are you excited about tomorrow? " Mareo stood up from his chair before walking to his son.

" Tomorrow? What's gonna happen? "

" You don't know? I guess your teachers didn't tell you. "

" Tell me what? "

" The student's parents are coming tomorrow to your school. Isn't that great? We can meet all your little friends. " Mukuro's mother happily said. But unknown to them Mukuro's biggest fear of his parents meeting his best friends' parents is going to happen tomorrow.

_We are so dead…_

* * *

Aizel: Well that's it. I'm sorry if this chapter is really really bad. I've been feeling depressed and tired for a week. My classmates and I were practicing for our Variety Show which is tomorrow.

Sapphire: You were practicing your dance for the show? I thought it was some kind of stupid ritual you made up.

Aizel: I've worked hard at it, you know. The least you could do is to cheer for me.

Sapphire: Really? That's the least I could do? Couldn't I just watch you get humiliated tomorrow?

Aizel: I swear, one of these days, you _will_ appreciate me.

Sapphire: Yeah right.

Aizel: _*** sighs ***_ Okay minna, I'll try to update as soon as possible in my next chappie. But for now, please read and review.


	7. Worst Day Ever

Aizel: _*** jumps around happily ***_

Sapphire: Okay, what is up with you today?

Aizel: I'm happy because we won the Variety show. I really thought we were gonna lose.

Sapphire: You won? Too bad. I think the other sections are better, though.

Aizel: Great. You ruined my perfectly good mood today. Thank you, Ms. Kill joy.

Sapphire: Of course I did. It's my job to do so.

Aizel: _*** eye twitches ***_I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Next time you do that again, you'll wake up with most of your teeth missing.

Sapphire: Che. Whatever.

Aizel: Alright. Before we go to this chapter, I'll tell you a little bit something about it. You see… just like what I wrote at the end of my chappie, not only would Mukuro's parents will be coming along to Nami- chuu but also Hibari and Tsuna's parents. But this is just the start of their problems. The others will come out in the later chapters. So for now, enjoy this chap.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Rokudo Residence…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" Mukuro, what's the matter? Aren't you excited? " Yuri said worryingly as she looked at her son.

" Huh? I'm alright. And don't worry I'm … thrilled you're coming with me tomorrow. " he forced a smile. " Is it alright if I sleep early tonight? "

" You're not coming down for dinner? " Mareo asked.

" N-No thanks. I already ate outside. "

" If you say so. " his parents said before he went up to his room. When he closed and locked the door, he walked in circles around his room, trying to think of a plan on how to distract his parents for tomorrow. It's been half an hour and he still hasn't thought of anything so he decided to call his two friends. He reached his phone from his pocket and looked for his friends' cell numbers. The number he found first was his Tsu-chan's. He dialed the number and walked around his room even faster. It took a few rings before someone answered it.

" Hello, Tsu-chan. We have a huge problem. "

" Kuro- chan, please don't tell me it's about the parent thing tomorrow. " Tsuna answered.

" … "

" I knew it. This is really bad. What are we … Hold on I have another call. It's Kyou- chan. Here I'll patch him up so you can talk to him too. " Tsuna did just that before returning to their conversation.

" Tsu- chan, Kuro-chan did any of you know anything about tomorrow? " Hibari asked.

" Nothing. How about you? " Mukuro said after he finally sat on his bed. " Aren't you the school prefect? You should know about these things. "

" Unfortunately, I didn't know this would be happening. Those teachers must've planned all this. They sure have the guts to do that." Hibari smirked.

" There's nothing we can do about it now. We shouldn't let our parents see each other. " Tsuna heavily sighed.

" How are we going to do that? We both have the same classes. " Mukuro said.

" … Give me a few minutes. I'm gonna call some herbivores." Hibari ended the call.

" I wonder what he's gonna do. " Tsuna wondered.

" I just hope the people he'll call won't be bitten to death. " the other replied. After a few minutes of boredom and waiting the prefect called again.

" Sorry it took long. I had to be… persuasive. "

" Okay. Who the heck did you call? " Tsuna asked.

" Easy. Your teachers and the principal. "

" Ohhh… Wait.. What?!? " Tsuna and Mukuro both said.

" I called your educators. "

" Kyou- chan, what did you make them do this time? "

" What do you mean? I just had a normal talk with them. "

^v^v^v^ **Flashback** ^v^v^v^

" _Hello, Principal. "_

" _U-Umm.. Hibari, to what do I owe this… call. " the voice on the other end said._

" _Let me cut to the chase. Did you plan the whole parent- meeting session without my approval? "_

" _W- Well, I was goi— "_

" _Nevermind. Since you started this, I want you to do something for me. "_

" _What would that be? "_

" _I want you to change the class schedules of Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Rokudo Mukuro. Make sure Sawada and Rokudo won't have the same classes together. "_

" _What?! I- I can't do that. "_

" … _Care to repeat that sentence. "_

" _I can't do it, Hibari. Their schedules were already given out to them and their teachers. "_

" _Listen. If that isn't done by tomorrow, I'll make your life as miserable as possible. "_

" _I- I'll do it now. But what about the other two? "_

" _You just need to make sure that Gokudera and Yamamoto will have the same classes with Sawada. Got it? "_

" _Yes. Do you need anything else? "_

" _Not at the moment. Remember, not a word of this other than the educators. "_

" _Of course. " with that the call ended._

^v^v^v^ **Flashback ended** ^v^v^v^

"… And that's it. "

" … "

" What? "

" … Wow. I didn't know you had more power than the principal. " Tsuna praised.

" But of course. Why else would I be the school's chairman of the disciplinary committee.? "

" He has a good point. " Mukuro said. " One thing I don't get though. Why did you also change Gokudera and Yamamoto's schedule? "

" Since I know that if the two didn't get to be with Tsu- chan in class; they, mostly Gokudera, would cause an uproar. "

" Way to think ahead, Kyou- chan. " Mukuro smiled.

" Just tell those herbivores that you changed classes because the principal said so. "

" Alright then. I guess I _won't_ see you guys tomorrow. Bye. " Tsuna hung up as well as the other two before they went to bed early.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Namimori- chuu_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

" WOW! So this is what your school looks like. " Nana's eyes gleamed with excitement.

" Kaa- san, please don't embarrass me. " Tsuna nervously said when he noticed his classmates staring at them.

" Embarrass you? We would never do such a thing to our cute son. " Iemitsu cheekily grinned.

" Oh look. I brought some of the baby pictures of Tsu- kun. We could show it to your classmates. "

" KAA- SAN!!! " he screamed in humiliation.

After a few minutes he went to his _new_ homeroom. When he went inside, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waving at him.

" Hey Tsuna. I see you brought your parents with you today. " Yamamoto said.

" Idiot. Of course Jyuudaime brought them. Today's the day the parents come to visit the school. You even brought your dad. Remember? "

" Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. " he laughed a bit.

" How about you Gokudera- kun? Where are your parents? "

" They're in .. um… another country. That's why I live alone in my apartment. "

" Oh okay. I guess I better take my seat then. " Tsuna said before sitting. When Tsuna's parents passed by Gokudera; Iemitsu shot a look at him.

" Jyuudaime? " he whispered low enough for only the other to hear.

" Don't worry, sir. I've got it covered. " he muttered, slightly shaking from nervousness.

After a few hours of embarrassment coming from Tsuna's parents resulting laughter amongst the students, it was already lunch time. Tsuna was, at least, glad hid parents didn't get to see his two other friends. But that was until his parents wanted to see the principal. When Tsuna turned at the corner, he saw Mukuro with _his _parents. He started to panic. He also noticed that Mukuro saw him as well. Mukuro's eyes widened and tried to lure his parents away from Tsuna's. The other boy did the same by dragging his parents to the rooftop instead. But sadly, fate wasn't on their side. When the parents were only 10 feet away from each other, they glared at their child.

" Tsuna, tell me. Are you friends with that boy? " Iemitsu darkly said.

" …Well… yes. " Tsuna gave up and told them the truth. And just to make matters worse, the door of the principal's room opened, revealing Hibari and_ his _parents.

" Wha— YOU?! " Kyouna said after she saw their enemies. " What the hell are you doing here? "

" The real question is what the hell are you traitors doing here? " Yuri argued.

" Us, traitors? Please, your kingdoms are the ones who should be called traitors. They've done nothing but destroy our world. _We_ were the ones who keep things balanced. " Iemitsu yelled.

" Yeah. Were keeping things balance. " Mareo snickered.

" That is it. I refuse to be here with you low life creatures. Come on Tsuna, let's go. " Iemitsu dragged his son away from the school. The other parents did the same and left their child dumbfounded.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Sawada Residence_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

As they reached the door to their house, Nana and Iemitsu, dragging Tsuna, walked up to their attic. Tsuna was confused. What in the world is going on? He can't believe his parents were that upset at his friends' parents. He was snapped away from is thoughts, when he saw his father moving the old cabinet, revealing an arc shaped door he has never seen before.

" Let's go. "

" Huh? What do you mean go? Where are we going? "

" Back home. " Nana said, her emotions still unreadable . Before Tsuna was able to say anything, his parents pushed him through the door; making him fall at an incredibly fast rate in an extremely long height that seemed to be as big as an 30 storey building. He was about to fell flat on the ground, when his parents caught him.

" Tsuna, welcome to the beautiful kingdom of _Albero. _"

* * *

Aizel: Well that's it minna- san. I won't be able to update for less than a month. Even if it is my 2 month vacation.

Sapphire: Hmmm… Why's that?

Aizel: My family and I are going to a province where there's an internet shop with only two computers. Since a lot of people love the internet, it's gonna be hard reserving a spot there.

Sapphire: Yay. Then that means no more of me showing up for your stupid chapters for a while. This is going to be the best vacation ever.

Aizel: You're so mean. Please read and review.


	8. WE'RE WHAT! Part 1

Aizel: Hey guys. Remember in my last chapter when I said I'd update this in a month? Well, believe it or not, I didn't lie. It was supposed to be but my parents decided to let me join my outing with my classmates. Isn't that great now I can go to my outing this Wednesday, post this chappie early, AND Sapphire's not here today. This is one of the best days of my life.

_**( cellphone rings )**_

Sapphire: Hey, I heard your posting this early so I called to bug you again.

Aizel: Why are you always doing that to me? Aren't you on vacation?

Sapphire: Annoying you _is _part of my vacation.

Aizel: You're like a nightmare that doesn't go away

Sapphire: Thanks. I'd better get going now. My flight's taking off soon. Ciao.

Aizel: …Okay minna-san, today's chap; is actually divided into three parts. So that means; this is part 1. In part 1, Tsuna's parents will explain something about their kind, and they're going to introduce him to his tutor. I'm sure all of you know who it'll be. And I almost forgot, two of my friends in school wanted to be my OC so one of them will be in part one. That friend of mine has an unusual name though but it really is her first name. That's about it for now. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

_Kingdom of Albero_

* * *

" Tsuna, welcome to the beautiful kingdom of Albero. "

" A-Albero? W- Why are we here? What's going on? "

" We'll explain once we get to our home." Nana smiled before she and her husband started lead the way. " Don't worry. It's not going to be that far. "

Tsuna was still confused but he decided to follow his parents so he could get answers from them before he starts to faint from too much excitement. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a large gate with two men standing in front.

" Halt. Who goes there? " one of them spoke.

" It is us; King Iemitsu and Queen Nana along with our son, Prince Tsunayoshi, the soon to be heir to the throne. "

" S-Sorry your majesty. You may come in. " with that both of them raised their hands signaling the other guards to open the gate.

" Let's go inside. " Iemitsu said. When they walked inside, Tsuna's eyes were filled with amazement. Everytime he turns, different people were bowing to them. Well they weren't actually people. They had different colored wings that seem to shine beautifully under the sun, and clothes that seem to be seen only in story books about royalty and some other stuff like that.

After a few more minutes they reached a castle that was also like the ones in books, but to Tsuna what he is seeing now was much more stunning and grander.

" Umm, tou-san. How do we get inside; there's no door? " Tsuna said. But instead of someone explaining it to him, Iemitsu snapped his fingers and before Tsuna knew it they were already inside.

" Okay Tsuna. Now that we're here; is there anything you would like to ask? "

" … Hmm? How about you tell me what the heck you guys were hiding from me. " Tsuna half shouted.

" Let me start at the beginning. " Iemitsu started to get serious. " We aren't exactly what you think we are. We are fairies. And I know what you're thinking. You think we're lying, but we're not. We've kept this from you so our enemies wouldn't find you. Our enemies are actually the other kingdoms in this world. They are the vampires and demons. The vampires are selfish and untrustworthy. The demons, on the other hand, are liars and thieves. We lost their trust when they killed some of our kind. "

" Alright. What's next? A unicorn? " he asked. Then something unexpected happened. His parents laughed hard.

" Do you really believe that, Tsu- kun? " Nana said after she started to calm down. " Humans really are humorous. They thought that _unicorns_ are real because one of your ancestors, the eighth queen, wanted a white horse so she can enter it in a contest. She trained it in the human world and even dressed it up. But then; she accidentally glued a corn on her horse's forehead, thinking that the one she picked up was an accessory she brought with her. A human was walking near the training place and saw it. After that, he started spreading rumors. I swear, that was the funniest thing those humans made up in hundreds of years. "

" Wait a minute. A hundred? "

" Yes. Fairies, vampires, and demons are half- immortals. "

" Half? "

" That's right. We're considered half since we cannot die of old age and/or sickness; but we can die of major injuries just like humans. "

" … "

" Is there anything else you would like to ask us about? "

" Yeah. May I have some aspirin? "

" Sorry Tsu-kun. We don't have those kinds of medicines in our world. But we do have a royal healer. " Nana said before she snapped her fingers, revealing a girl that looks only fourteen years old. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress. The dress has a tiny ruffle high collar with front frog closure detail, tie waist, short sleeves, and a double tier skirt with ruffle and ribbon trim. She was even wearing classic yellow loafers that matched her dress perfectly. Her hair, on the other hand, was at shoulder length and pretty much curly; but was currently tied into a cute ponytail.

" K- Kaa-san, who is she? " he asked but his parents were already leaving into another room.

" Don't worry your highness. It won't hurt at all. " the mysterious girl said as she placed her hands on each of the sides of Tsuna's head. Then something incredible happened. Her hands started to glow in a gorgeous shade of yellow. Tsuna had to admit it. It was really relaxing. " I'm done. Do you still feel pain? "

" No, but I am feeling a bit sleepy. "

" It's only a side effect, sir. It's nothing to worry about. "

" Oh. Thank you; but call me Tsuna. "

" Isn't that inappropriate? "

" Please. I wanted to have at least one friend here. "

" Of course, Tsuna. "

" How about you? What's your name? "

" My name's Hershee. "

" Hey isn't that the name of— "

" Mmhm. It's almost like the brand of chocolate in the human world. " she laughed a bit. " So is there anything else you need before I go? "

" Go? "

" Remember. I'm the royal healer. That means it's my responsibility to heal the minor wounds of the soldiers. I only heal their minor wounds because if I have to heal major injuries I'll have to use most of my energy. But don't worry. If you and/or your parents are severely injured, I'll heal it immediately without a second thought."

" Oh… " Tsuna said. " It's alright. You can go now if you'd like. "

" Alright then; and by the way, you're tutor will be here soon. "

" Tutor? "

" King Iemitsu and Queen Nana wanted you to learn on how to be the next heir of Albero. I have an advice though. Whatever you do, don't underestimate your tutor. He may be … different but he's one of the strongest in this world. Bye. " she waved before disappearing, leaving a confused Tsuna alone in the main hall.

' I wonder who'll be my tutor? ' he thought. But before he could think more about it, he was suddenly kicked in the head by a certain baby.

" Hmph. What a weak fairy; and you were supposed to be the next in line. "

' I can't believe an infant is saying something like that to me. '

" … But don't fret; since I'm going to be teaching you, you'll be a great ruler. At least live for a few decades. " the infant said. " My name's Reborn. Remember it. "

" Reborn? " Tsuna asked after he stood up. " Wait. You're my new tutor? But you're ju— "

Then he remembered the advice he got from his friend before his _tutor _came. She said his tutor was strongest in the world. But how is that possible? He might as well take her advice before something even worse will happen to him.

" Glad you're giving me respect, _Dame- Tsuna_. " Reborn smirked.

" Dame- Tsuna? You're giving me names now? "

" I'll only call you by your first name if you impressed me somehow. Now let's go to the training room before I explain to you the history of this kingdom. Well other than the war that's been happening for a long time. " Reborn grabbed him by Tsuna's shirt and started dragging him to their destination.

* * *

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Training Room…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. This is the training room? It's bigger than the size of a football field. The walls were made of something harder titanium, the ceiling on the other hand was very high up and had a very wonderful handmade design of a fairy standing on the defeated vampire and demon.

' Wow. C- Creepy; even though I'm one of them. ' he thought when he looked at the ceiling.

" Okay. Now that we're here, I'll tell you this place's history." Reborn said after they both sat on the ground. " But first, I'll tell you a little bit about myself. "

" … "

" Dame- Tsuna, as you can clearly see I am obviously not a fairy nor am I a vampire/ demon. " he started. " I am an arcobaleno. "

" Arcobaleno? Isn't that the Italian word for rainbow? "

" Correct. We are called arcobaleno because there are seven of us. Arcobalenos in this world also mean the world's strongest cursed infants. We don't belong to any kingdom. Believe it or not, the arcobalenos don't side with any kingdom. We only guide, train, and give them advice about anything. "

" Then what's that around your neck? And why are you _cursed_? "

" It's a pacifier. It's proof that we're the arcobaleno. We are cursed because this isn't our form. We used to be in our adult forms. "

" How exactly did you turn into an infant, anyway? "

" No way I'm telling a wimp like you that. You still need to know the kingdom's history before this day's done. "

" Alright. "

" Well, would you ever believe me if I told you that you look like the first king? "

" Me? "

" Yeah. His name is Giotto. He was kind, understanding, forgiving; but at the same time brave, courageous, and willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of his friends. When this world was made, he and his seven friends decided to create kingdoms for their population to increase. He and two of his friends became the rulers to their designated kingdoms. They made it three kingdoms because Giotto was a fairy and the other two were vampires/ demons. The land was peaceful and all three kingdoms never fought each other. They were respectful, civilized, and most of all they were in harmony. Well that is, until some mysterious creature came in and told those three kings something that made them quarrel over something. Truth to be told; after he spoke with them, he disappeared and was never to be seen again. After that the war started and still is being continued right now. "

" I can't believe that happened. They shouldn't be fighting. Why couldn't they just talk it out or something? "

" Actually they did. But something happened. Giotto was killed. "

" W- What? "

" The strange thing is …… all three of them were killed after they talked. "

" Killed? By who? "

" No one knows, Dame- Tsuna. "

" … "

" Story time's over. You need to train now. But don't worry, I'll make sure this will be one hellish training for you. " Reborn smirked.

' Oh no. I have a really bad feeling about that, and I just met him today. ' Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

Aizel: This is the longest chappie I've ever written.

Sapphire: Yeah and this is the longest time you haven't publish anything.

Aizel: Why'd you have to remind me that? I was about to forget that happened to me.

Sapphire: Hasn't it only been like less than 2 weeks?

Aizel: Don't you think about anyone else other than yourself?

Sapphire: Well there's Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, etc….

Aizel: …

Sapphire: …

Aizel: … I guess I'll end this chapter here, then. I'll post the next chapters… around May. TT A TT

Please read and review.


	9. WE'RE WHAT! Part 2

Aizel: _*** bangs head on wall ***_

Sapphire: Hey, I'm back from my vacation. How was yours?

Aizel: _*** forehead covered in blood ***_

Sapphire: You know; you look different somehow. Did you get a new haircut?

Aizel: No, I went to the land made of mini marshmallows and animals made of cotton candy on my ship made of gummy bears.

Sapphire: Whoa. Really?

Aizel: OF COURSE NOT, YOU FOOL! I SPENT HALF OF MY VACATION **NOT** POSTING MY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY!

Sapphire: … I really thought it was your hair though. You know, you'd look better if you're bald.

Aizel: It's a good thing my story's rated T, otherwise I'll say something little kids shouldn't be hearing from me. X(

Sapphire: Just wipe off that blood, and start your new chap before I get really bored.

Aizel: … Minna- san, part 2 will be Hibari's kingdom. I think it'll be obvious who his tutor is. I'm gonna give you guys a hint. He looks like Hibari but his personality is really not like him. Well, I think this will be shorter than part 1. Enjoy reading my really _delayed_ chapter minna-san.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

_Hibari Residence_

" Mother, you're hiding something aren't you? " he looked at his parents straight in the eyes.

" Kyouya, you have to understand. "

" How can I understand if you won't tell me. " Kazuki and Kyouna looked at each other. With one look they know what the other was thinking.

" We don't have any other choice. " Kazuki sighed. " Kyouya close your eyes. "

" Why would I do that? "

" If you don't want to fall, do what I told you. "

When Hibari closed his eyes, he felt a cool breeze that seemed to be coming from outside. Outside? How could there be a breeze if their windows and doors were closed. He was about to speak when he heard animals near him. He snapped open his eyes and look at his surroundings. He found himself with his parents looking at a castle that seemed to be guarded with a lot of people. When they went inside, the young Hibari caught glances from what seem to be maids as they passed by them. What the hell was happening? He stopped in his tracks, when they reached the main hall, and glared at his own parents.

" Okay we're here. Now tell me, what are you hiding? "

" Fine. We're vampires. " Kazuki said.

" … "

" You don't believe us? "

" … "

" Then we'll show you. " Just then Kazuki and Kyouna opened their mouth and two of their teeth started to grow. That's not all. Something was coming out of their backs. They were wings. Really big bat wings, to be exact. Kyouya's eyes widened a bit.

" Believe us now? " Kyouya nodded slowly. " Well that's good then. Now we can tell you the rest of our secret. "

" And that would be? "

" We're not just vampires, Kyouya. We're the royal family. That means this is our kingdom. "

" Why didn't you tell me about this? "

" We're sorry. We just couldn't bear you being taken away from us. " Kyouna frowned.

" Taken away? By who? "

" By our kingdom's enemies. The fairies and demons. The fairies are ruled by the Sawada's and the demons are ruled by the Rokudo's. Fairies are selfish and greedy, while demons are mischievous and backstabbers. "

" So what you mean to say is that I shouldn't befriend them? "

" Exactly. "

" I won't do it. Those two are my friends. I can't just lose their trust just because you say so. "

" Lose their trust? They were the reason this war has been going on for 90 000 years. I've seen many of our creatures die because of them; and I'm just 15 000 years old. "

" … Did you just say 2 000 years old? "

" We're half- immortals Kyouya. "

" Why half? "

" Because we could only die of major injuries; not of old age or sickness. "

" Really? "

" Mmhm. "

" Back to the topic. Why couldn't you just make peace with them? That way you wouldn't see more of our people dying. "

" Never. " After that said; the two left without another word. Kyouya was frustrated. Why were they even fighting in the first place? Who caused all this… destruction? Before Kyouya could think more, he saw someone approaching him from the door. Kyouya readied his tonfas. When the mysterious person approached, Kyouya saw a little infant in a Chinese outfit that looked like a mini version of him; only the infant smiled and has a braid. They looked at each other for a few minutes before one of the two spoke.

" Greetings, Kyouya. "

" Who are you? "

" I'm Fon and I will be your tutor. "

" My tutor? Why would I need one? "

" Because your parents asked me to teach you how to rule the kingdom when your time comes. "

" I refuse to be a prince of a kingdom that can't even solve their problems. "

" You're talking about the war aren't you? " Fon sighed. " Let' go. "

" Where? "

" The garden. "

" … "

" Don't worry, it's a private kind of garden. There are no guards around, and your parents are in a meeting with the officials. "

" … Alright. At least I could get some fresh air. "

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a beautiful garden. It has many trees that brought in fresh air as they entered. There also many flowers that brightened the place, making it more a wonderful place to relieve the stress of a creature. But what made more surprising is that it has meditation area in the middle. Kyouya paid no heed to it though. His thoughts were only about the war, their enemies, and his friends. He snapped away from his thoughts when he saw the Chinese infant sitting in the meditation area.

" Isn't this a magnificent place, Kyouya? "

" … "

" … I can see that you're eager to know this place's history. " Fon said after the prefect sat down as well. " I think I'll start at the very beginning when this world was made. "

" … "

" When this world was born; Alaude, also known as the first king, and his … acquaintances decided to have their own kingdoms so their species will increase. He and two of his six acquaintances were chosen to be the kings since they were the only ones who have the leadership to rule. You know what? Alaude resembles you a lot. "

" … "

" What's wrong? Oh. You must be wondering on what kind of creature I am. As you can clearly see, I am not a vampire nor am I a demon or a fairy. I am actually an Arcobaleno and this pacifier proves that I am one. Arcobalenos are a group of cursed infants that don't belong to any kingdom. We only teach and advise the heirs. We only intervene in a fight that involves us, but since that hasn't happened yet. We never fought anyone. That doesn't mean we're not strong though. "

" … "

" … I almost forgot. We came here to talk about the war, aren't we? So sorry. You should have said something. Okay, after a few thousand years of peace and harmony since the birth of this world, a mysterious creature came and said something that made the three kingdoms fight. Nobody knows what the mysterious creature said to their kings; but whenever they ask they would either be burned to ashes or be sent to the human world. "

" Couldn't they just talk it out? "

" They did; but a horrible thing happened to them. They were murdered after their talk. _Leone_ blamed the other kingdoms for their death. That's why the war still continues even today. "

" Leone? "

" It's the name of this kingdom. "

" What happened to the _mysterious creature_? "

" He disappeared. No one has seen him for many years. " Fon frowned. " We, Arcobaleno, have been tracking him down for a long time. But still nothing. It's like he never even came in this world. "

" … "

" So Kyouya, anymore questions? "

" Yeah. Does this place also have morning? "

" Yes. Both the human world and this world have day and night. Why do you ask? "

" Aren't vampires, you know, sensitive to light? "

" If you don't want your skin to be pale and white, then no. "

" How about garlic being the weakness? "

" Allergy of one of the low class vampires during the 4th's reign. "

" Sucking of blood? "

" Mistook tomato juice for blood. "

"Then what are the fangs for? "

" I don't exactly know; but they must be good for something. "

" … "

" I guess we're done here. Let's get to your training. "

" Training? "

" Of course. You don't expect your parents to just give you the kingdom without preparations; do you? "

" Fine. "

" Before we get to it though, I want to introduce you to someone. "

" Who? " Kyouya's question was answered when a bullet almost hit him in the head.

" That would be me, unfortunately. " said the boy standing near the door. " Yoroshiku. "

" Kyouya. This will be your sparring partner. His name is Macro. He's a friend of mine in the human world. He is also the top fighter in the kingdom so even if you're strong; you better not underestimate his skills. "

" So Fon, is he the prince? " Macro walked towards the two, smirking in excitement.

" Mmhm. You'll have to spar with him. If he beats you in a fight, he'll pass the physical part of he's training. "

" Hmm? All right. But he better not chicken out if he loses. "

" You… "

" Aww. The kid can't even finish a simple sentence. He really needs work. "

" Bastard. You're really asking for it. " he brought out his steel tonfas.

" I'm begging for it; but who's gonna give it to me? " Macro took out a sword which made Kyouya's widened a little. " Didn't you know? I don't just use guns. I also use swords. "

" I'll bite you to death. " he charged at the other. The next thing the locals knew; the castle was on fire.

* * *

Aizel: I'll have to end it here you guys. I don't have anything else to add in this chapter. I'll try to make it up in the next.

Sapphire: How did you spend your vacation, anyway?

Aizel: I slept, ate, bathe, watched TV, typed chapters for my stories, ate, bathe, and slept again.

Sapphire: You only did that during your vacation?

Aizel: Mmhm. I even ate _halo-halo_.

Sapphire: What's that?

Aizel: It's a cold dessert that you eat when it's really hot outside. In the bottom you can put gelatin, sago, pinipig, bananas, melon, etc. Then you put crushed ice on the top with lots of milk. Yummy.

Sapphire: Speaking of yummy, I'm going to raid your refrigerator for food. Bye.

Aizel: Please read and review minna-san.


	10. WE'RE WHAT! Part 3

Aizel: Hi everyone. I'm back with chapter 10.

Sapphire: Hey.

Aizel: I can't believe I posted this really really early. I'm so proud of myself.

Sapphire: You're the only one.

Aizel: Today's chappie is obviously going to be about Mukuro. I had a hard time figuring out what _his_ tutor's going to say and how Mukuro will react. I mean, you have to admit, Mukuro almost never gets surprised.

Sapphire: That's your summary for this chapter? That was short.

Aizel: I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sapphire: …

Aizel: Happy reading minna-san.

* * *

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Kingdom of Scuro_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mukuro was walking down the hall, in deep thought. How did he end up here? Oh yeah. It was his _destiny._ His parents told him he was a prince of an honest and respected kingdom. Screw that. He was the prince of demons, for crying out loud. Why didn't his parents tell him about this years ago? He should've known when his right eye suddenly turned red. How stupid of him to believe his parents' lie. Mukuro jerked away from his thoughts when he heard his mother's voice calling for him.

" Mukuro! " Yuri ran after her still furious son. " Why did you just ran off like that? Our castle's a hundred times bigger than our old house. You could've gotten lost. "

" …Why? "

" Huh? "

" Why didn't you tell me about this? About _all_ of this? "Mukuro asked in a dark voice.

" I- I'm sorry. We just wanted you to be safe. You're father and I tried everything to protect you. "

" Where's my father? "

" H- He's in a meeting with the officials. "

" Figures. He rather cares about fighting than his own family. " Mukuro said. Then something unexpected happened. His own mother smacked his face really hard; it turned bright red.

" Don't you ever think that. He is your father. He would never love or care something more than us. Did you even know how much he sacrificed so he could protect you in a place far from our home. " Yuri burst into tears.

" How could I know if you never told me. " he looked away.

" Some of our people died because we were trying to escape to the human world. Two of them were your grandparents. "

" W- What? "

" They were murdered. We were lucky they didn't get to you. We would've been dead if they did. "

" You're overreacting. Why would they want to kill me, anyway? "

" I'm not. You are our only heir. Without you our kingdom will be in shambles. Not to mention, they would ruin the balance that has been kept until the war started. "

" They? "

" The fairies and vampires. They are the cause of all what is happening. If it weren't for them, your grandparents will still be here, our people wouldn't be suffering, and most of all _he'd _still be alive. "

" Who's he? "

" N- Nevermind. "

" Mother please. Answer my question. "

" I don't want to talk anymore about it. If you want to know more, ask your new tutor. " she turned around to leave.

" W- Wait. My new tutor? " But she was already gone before he could get an answer.

' I wonder who's my new tutor?...N- No. I can't think about that now. I have to see Tsu- chan and Kyou- chan now. ' Mukuro thought; but as he turned around to leave, something happened. " Where am I? I thought I was in the main hall. Is this some kind of trick? "

" No. It's an illusion. " a mysterious figure suddenly appeared in front of the teen. " Yare yare. You still have more to learn, if you want to rule this land someday. "

" But I don't. And who are you? "

" I'm Mammon. "

" You're greedy? "

" No. I'm Mammon. "

" I know you're greedy. But what's your name? "

" My name _is_ Mammon, you brat. "

" Hmm? You're name's Mammon? "

" Yes. I just said that. "

" Okay, I get it. But are you greedy? " Mukuro smirked.

" …I don't get paid enough to do this job. " he mumbled.

" So you are greedy. "

" Hmph. If you keep doing that, I won't teach you. "

" Good. That's what I was planning. " Mukuro's smirk disappeared.

" Wait a minute. You _don't_ want to lead the kingdom. " Mammon said. " You were serious about that? "

" Why would I want to lead such a disgusting, barbaric, and unforgiving kingdom? "

" Did you really believe what your mother said to you? "

" Huh? "

" Come with me. " Mammon started to float away. " Let's go to a place less… public. "

* * *

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Library_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

" This is less public? "

" Only royalty and the arcobaleno can use this place, so shut up. " Mammon said as he pulled out a dusty old book from a secret compartment in one of the bookshelves.

" What's with the filthy book? "

" This is the journal of the First. "

" He, a guy, had a diary? "

" He used it to record all the happenings that occurred when he was still alive. " he said as he opened the book. " No one is allowed to use it though. That includes royalty. "

" Then why tell me? "

" He reminds me of you. And I wanted to read it too. "

" Selfish kid. " Mukuro mumbled.

" I'm not a kid. I've lived for many years. "

" Since when? "

" Since the making of the world. "

" Oh really? "

" How do you think I know how to speak fluently? "

" Good point. "

" I'll explain from the beginning. "

" How about the book? "

" I'll give it to you later. "

" … "

" Let's see. Where was I? "

" You were in the main hall with me a few minutes ago. "

" It was a rhetorical question. "

" Whatever you say. "

" … Anyway. When the world was created, seven people were born. Three of them became kings of the kingdoms. The world became peaceful, happy, and most of all in harmony. One day, a strange figure came and had a talk with the kings. After the conversation, three of them were so angry at each other they started a war. The arcobaleno searched for the mysterious creature but he/she still hasn't been found. Few years have passed, the three leaders decided to talk it out. "

" What happened? "

" They were killed on the same day. "

" … "

" Demons blamed the fairies and vampires for the death of their leader. "

" How could they think that? "

" What do you mean? "

" Didn't they know the other two were killed too? "

" They knew. But they said the two committed suicide so they can't be blamed. "

" …Who caused this? "

" I told you no one, not even the arcobaleno, has found anything about the creature. "

" … "

" Any more questions you would like to ask? "

" You said arcobaleno. What are those? "

" Who. Not what, you insolent brat. " Mammon corrected. " It's a group of people, more specifically infants, who are one of the most powerful beings in this world. We don't really care who wins the war. We only teach. "

" Why teach? "

" We believe that someday the reincarnation of the First Guardians will appear and provide a solution to the war. "

" Wait a minute. Guardians? I thought you said kings? "

" Do I really have to repeat myself? "

" Yes. "

" Seven people were first born when this place was created. Those people were the guardians; which means the kings I mentioned earlier are one of the guardians. "

" So the kings were also the guardians? "

" Yes. Do you get it now? "

" …If the three were kings were the guardians, what were they guarding? "

" Oh for heaven's sake. May we please move to another topic? Your questions are giving me a migraine. "

" Aww.. Greedy's getting cranky. " Mukuro sneered.

" Don't test my patience. "

" Fine. "

" Any more things you would like me to clarify "

" Yeah. How old are you? "

" … "

" I mean, you look like an infant but you talk like an adult. "

" I'm 2,564,788 years old. "

" …Did you made that up? "

" No. "

" How can you live that long? "

" I'm half immortal just like you and the other beings in this planet. "

" Does this mean I can live forever? "

" Yes and no. "

" Huh? "

" You see. Half immortals only die if they were murdered or have a major injury. "

" If my parents are half immortals, why do they look young? "

" That's because they're growth and appearances will stop changing if they turn 20-30. "

" Okay, I get it. "

" Are you done asking? "

" I guess so. "

" Thank goodness. Now I can fina- "

" When will training start? "

" I thought no more questions. "

" I only said I guess so. I didn't say I was done. "

" … "

" So? "

" Tomorrow. "

" Why tomorrow? "

" Are you that dull? It's already 10pm. "

" Oh. See you tomorrow then. " Mukuro said. " How about the book? "

" This? Fine. Here you go. " he threw the book at Mukuro.

" Hey. "

" Good night. " Mammon smirked before he left.

' …I have nothing to do and I'm still not sleepy. I might as well read this. ' Mukuro thought before opening the book. When he opened the book something fell out. ' Hmm? A map? '

Mukuro took the map and decided to read it. After scanning the piece of paper, he grinned.

" Interesting. This place may not be as bad as I thought. " with that said he left the library with the book and the grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

Aizel: And that's it. I'm still not sure if Mammon's like this. I just guessed.

Sapphire: You really are hopeless when it comes to explaining, huh?

Aizel: Not true.

Sapphire: Oh yeah? What came first, the chicken or the egg?

Aizel: The chicken

Sapphire: Oh. And why is that?

Aizel: The egg can't be fertilized without the chicken, duh.

Sapphire: …

Aizel: :P I win. Read and review minna-san…. Oh and speaking of which. Is it alright if you guys review after you read. Reviews keep me motivated to do this fic. But if you don't want to, it's fine.


	11. Dresses, A Diary, And a Swivel chair

Aizel: Hello, minna- san. I hope you guys had a wonderful week…

Sapphire: …Coz Aizel's here to ruin it.

Aizel: Great. You ruined a perfectly good intro.

Sapphire: You're welcome.

Aizel: Hmph. At least I had a good week.

Sapphire: Really?

Aizel: Yeah. Last week, my two friends in Facebook and I were talking about a lot of things. We even rp-ed.

Sapphire: Don't you mean rap?

Aizel: No. RP means role playing. You were even there.

Sapphire: I was?

Aizel: Yeah. We even had tea with Mistress, Reina-chan, Chloe-chan, Rima-chan, Wai-nii, and Kuro-chan. And no, the Kuro-chan I'm talking about is the _royal_ side of Wai-nii.

Sapphire: Who is this Mistress, you are talking about?

Aizel: She's Reina-chan's royal side.

Sapphire: …

Aizel: She's the one who keeps calling other people _commoners_.

Sapphire: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

Aizel: She's also the one who never gets tired of drinking tea.

Sapphire: Tea?...Oh. You mean the weakling I'd like to call _fake_ hime.

Aizel: Yes.

Sapphire: Wait. I thought we were talking about your fic.

Aizel: Huh?... Oh. I almost forgot about that. In today's chapter, Tsuna and the other two will finally be reunited. This chapter will be a bit boring though so please bear with it.

Sapphire: Ha. I knew you were going to ruin it for them. XD

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

* * *

_=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=_

_Somewhere in the forest…_

_=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=_

' Where are they? ' Mukuro was pacing back and forth. Apparently, when he opened the book his _tutor_ gave him; two maps fell out of it. One of them was a map of the castle. The castle had a lot of escape routes. He used one of them so he could leave the place inconspicuously. The other map was the map of the whole place. He found out that not every place was taken over by the _creatures_. When he escaped, he decided that he could use the opportunity to meet up with his friends. Good thing he knows how to draw well, otherwise he'd had a hard time thinking up another plan. After making two copies of the 2nd map, he used the animals in the forest to deliver the map to Tsuna and Hibari.

After twenty more minutes of waiting, Mukuro saw someone approaching him.

" Took you long to get here. " Mukuro smirked.

" It's not my fault. I was busy being yelled at by my parents. " Hibari calmly said.

" What did you do? "

" The castle almost got burned to the ground. "

" You… burned… your own castle? "

" That was also not my fault. " Hibari said. " Blame my sparring partner. He was a show-off and real a pain in the neck.

" Did they punish you or something? "

" They confiscated my tonfas. " Hibari clenched his fists in annoyance.

" How are you going to train without your tonfas? "

" They said I'll have to learn magic for a while. "

" Hm? That's good. Maybe you can bite your enemies to death with magic. " Mukuro grinned. " I wonder what's taking Tsu-chan so long to get here. "

Suddenly, they heard some rustling behind the bushes.

" Who's there? " the two said in unison.

" H-Hey. It's just me. No need for you two to get violent or anything. " the figure said, coming out of the shrubs.

" Oh. It's just you, Tsu-chan. We thought you… were an…. " Mukuro trailed off when he and Hibari saw their friend….. wearing another dress.

" Hmm? What is it? "

" … "

" Is there something in my hair? "

"… " Hibari and Mukuro just stared at the person in front of them. Suddenly a thought came in Tsuna's mind.

" …Okay. Now I know what's going on. You guys are probably thinking why I'm wearing this stupid thing, huh? " Tsuna pointed to the clothes he's wearing. Tsuna was wearing an elegant strapless snow white dress with an orange sash. The sash is not only stunningly regal, but also very flattering to the hips. The elegant strapless lace bodice is accented dazzling sequins and beading which give this sophisticated formal dress just the right amount of pizzazz. In other words, Tsuna was looking really HOT as a girl. " Honestly, I don't know why kaa-san likes me to be in a catwalk. It's so embarrassing. Tou-san even took pics. "

" … "

" Kyou- chan, Kuro- chan. You two are drooling again. " Tsuna pouted. Then suddenly, Hibari and Mukuro woke up from their trance. " H- Huh? " Mukuro looked around. Then he noticed Tsuna staring at him. " Tsu-chan. You look…um… "

" … Beautiful? " Hibari finished his sentence and smirked. Tsuna blushed heavily.

" I- I'm not. " he stuttered. " I didn't even want to wear it. "

" If you don't, why are you wearing it? " Hibari asked.

" Well… "

****

_xx Flashback xx_

" What kind of training involves running 15 laps around Albero, doing 200 push- ups, and 200 curl-ups; With 5 kilogram weights on each foot? " Tsuna said to himself. His body was tattered with bruises and cuts. Thankfully Tsuna's new friend, Hershee, was there. Otherwise, he would've been dead before he could do 3 laps. Tsuna sighed. He decided to go to his room and have a change of clothes since the attire he is currently wearing was filled with holes.

When he entered _his_ room, Tsuna's eyes went wide. His room was just like those you see in fairytales. His bed can be slept in by at least five people, the ceiling had a big chandelier and the walls had pictures of him with and /or without his parents when they were still living in the human world. ' I wish I was back to my normal life… with them. '

He was about to walk towards the closet, when he forgot he was supposed to take a shower first. ' I wonder what the bathroom look like. ' he thought. Tsuna expected that the bathroom wasn't as grand as the room. But he was wrong. The bathroom was half as big as his room. The floor was made of white ceramic tiles. The bathroom mirror's frame had lots of gemstones on it. And the bathtub was made of gold. ' What's next? Diamond soap? '

After a few minutes of bathing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went towards the closet. When he opened the door, Tsuna's eye twitched. " Does life really hate me that much? " he said.

Suddenly someone came into his room. " Tsu-kun. How do you like your new room. " Nana said, walking to his son followed by Iemitsu. " Hm? Tsu-kun. Why aren't you still in your clothes? "

" You're gonna get sick. " Iemitsu look concerned.

" Now come on. I'll pick the clothes you're going to wear. " Nana walked closer.

" I- I don't t- think that's necessary, k- kaa-san. " Tsuna stuttered, trying to block the closet.

" Don't be silly. " Nana gently pushed his son out of the way, but when she looked what is inside it, her eyes widened. Iemitsu got worried so he took a look at what's inside as well. His reaction, you ask? Let's just say, Nana was taking this better than Iemitsu. " Why did you replace your clothes with dresses and gowns? Are you going gay? "

" I didn't replace them. And I'm not GAY! " Tsuna half shouted.

" I can't believe my Kawaii son is in love with guys. " Iemitsu tried to hold back the tears in his eyes.

" I'm not gay. And I'm not bi too. "

" Then why is your closet filled with these? "

" I have no idea. "

" Then we better call the seamstress. " Iemitsu said before he snapped his finger, revealing a young maiden, the same age as Tsuna. " I'm glad you're here. Care to tell us why you gave our son girl clothes? "

" Hahi? Your son? " the seamstress gasped. " I thought your child was a girl desu. "

' She thought I was a girl? ' Tsuna thought.

" Hahi? Is this him? " she examined the _prince_ before him. " He…. "

" I what? "

" He… "

" What? "

" He looks.. "

" I look what? "

" ….He looks so…. KAKKOI! " she squealed.

" Of course he is. He is my kawaii son. " Iemitsu proudly said while Tsuna just sweat dropped.

" May we get back to the problem at hand? " Nana asked.

" O- Of course, your majesty. " she bowed.

" Why did you thought we had a daughter? "

" I- It's because King Iemitsu gave my mother and I a picture when _he _was little. "

" What picture? "

" This one. " she took something out of her pocket and gave it to Nana.

When the seamstress gave it to Tsuna's mother, she squealed. " No wonder she thought Tsu- kun was a girl. "

" Hm? Can we see too? " Tsuna asked. When he and his father looked at it, Tsuna blushed like a tomato. It was a picture of Tsuna blushing when he was six years old hugging a lion stuff toy. " W- Where did you get these? I thought I burned all of them. "

" You _thought_ you burned all of them, but your father and I made copies for every picture we took of you. "

" They were too kawaii. We had to make copies. " Iemitsu grinned cheekily.

" D- Does this mean I'm off the hook? " Haru asked.

" Yes. " Nana turned back to the maiden. " But in two conditions. Number one, you have to make new clothes for my _son_. "

" Hai. The clothes will be ready in a few days. " she bowed.

" Number two. You have to help me organize a fashion show in a few minutes for Tsu-kun. " Nana said happily.

" EEEHHHH? " Tsuna exclaimed. " I don't want to do it again. "

" Tsuna, it'll be a waste if you didn't at least try out all of the clothes you have. " Iemitsu patted his son's back.

" I can't believe life hates me this much… " Tsuna said mostly to himself before he was pushed into the bathroom with one of the dresses in hand.

**_xx Flashback ended xx_**

" … And that's why I have to dress up as a girl for a few days. " Tsuna sighed.

" Can I have some of the pictures? " Hibari teased.

" NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THOSE! " Tsuna exclaimed.

" No need to scream, you know. " Mukuro said.

" …So why haven't you guys changed clothes yet? " Tsuna asked after calming down.

" I was too busy planning our ' reunion '. "

" And I was too busy being scolded because I burned my parents' castle to the ground. " Hibari said with a cool voice.

" You… burned … your own castle? "

" That's what I said. "

" You did? " Mukuro nodded.

" That's right. And I don't want to talk about it right now. "

" Fine. " Tsuna said. " So. Do you guys know about the war going on? "

" Yeah. I can't believe the people of Leone accused your kingdom's first kings for the death of ours. "

" Yours too? " Mukuro and Tsuna said in unison.

" … You mean to tell me that your kingdoms also thought the same? " the two nodded.

" I blame that _mysterious _creature for all of this. "

" Do you think he's dead? "

" …That's highly unlikely. "

" Why'd you say that? "

" Listen. Nobody said that they found that guy right? Not even our tutors? "

" … "

" Then if no one found him, no one killed him. " Mukuro explained.

" … I guess you're right. "

" … "

" Hm?... Kuro-chan. Is that book yours? " Tsuna asked, pointing at the book.

" This? It's not mine. It belongs to Daemon Spade, the first king of Scuro. "

" The first king? "

" Yeah. It's his diary. "

" The king has a diary? " Hibari asked.

" My tutor say it's a journal, but I say it's a diary. " Mukuro smirked.

" So what's it about? " Tsuna asked.

" I have no idea. I haven't actually read it ever since my tutor gave it to me."

" … "

" … "

" … "

" … "

" Why didn't you just read it while you were waiting for us? "

" Well, I kinda forgot about that… "

" Then let's read it now. " Tsuna said.

" We can't. "

" Eh? Why not? "

" It's already past midnight. Our parents will suspect something if we're half-asleep during breakfast. "

" … " Tsuna turned silent.

" Don't worry. We'll just come back here tomorrow and talk about it. " Mukuro said.

" …Alright. " Tsuna smiled and bid his goodbye to his two close friends before they parted ways.

_A few minutes later..._

" Good thing no one noticed I was gone. " Tsuna happily said after he jumped through his window of his room.

" Oh really? " a mysterious voice said.

Tsuna gulped. He couldn't believe someone knew he sneaked out of the castle.

" So. How was your first date? " he smirked before turning around to face Tsuna in his swivel chair.

* * *

Aizel: Well that's it. I hope no one was bored reading this.

Sapphire: I was.

Aizel: I wasn't talking to you.

Sapphire: I don't care. I just like annoying you. That's all.

Aizel: Hmph. Baka gemstone.

Sapphire: Mental Emo-san.

Aizel: Please Read and Review, minna-san :3


End file.
